The boon of the amateur golfer is mis-hit shots resulting from striking a golf ball outside of the central area or sweet spot of the club face. In order to compensate for such shots, golf clubs have been developed which include perimeter weighting. That is, weight in the club head is re-distributed around the perimeter of the striking face in order to enlarge the sweet spot of the face.
While perimeter weighting is particularly useful in iron-type golf club heads, wood heads present additional difficulties to the amateur golfer because of the enlarged body behind the striking face. Such heads generally produce a lower trajectory and more side spin on a ball, both of which decrease the length and accuracy of the shot.
The present invention relates to an improved wood-type golf club head with adjustable weighting around the rear periphery of the head and increased weighting toward the sole of the club. Low rearward weighting increases the launch angle and reduces the spin rate of a struck golf ball. Peripheral weighting generally increases the moment of inertia and the resistance to rotation of the club head.